Book of Love Prompt
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Buku yang setiap chapternya memuat kisah pendek Gakupo dan Kaito. Berbagai macam genre tercipta dalam buku ini. Rating pun bermacam-macam. Tema dan Prompt bervariasi dan berubah-ubah di setiap chapternya. Dan yang pasti, memiliki 'romance' sebagai tema utama. Siapkah kalian untuk membaca buku mungil ini?/2: "Sweet Cake Baking"/Fluffy GakuKai/
1. Beautiful yet Sad Memories

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Yamaha; Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka © Crypton Inc; Gackpoid © Internet Co.

=x=

**Prompt Used:**

**#** Imagine your OTP cuddling in each other arms in a hospital, person B minutes away from death. Both of them smiling and enjoying the last minutes of being together.

**#** Imagine your OTP dying and promises to meet again on the next life. Finally they reincarnated and falling in love on their next live.

=x=

**Pairing:** GakupoXKaito (GakuKai)

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Angst-Romance-Hurt/Comfort

=x=

**Recommended Song(s): **(play it when read this)

**Kaito – **Proof of Life

**Gakupo V3 (Whisper) & Kaito V3 (Whisper) – **Magnet (Music Box Ver)

=x=

**1****st**** Challenge**

"_**Beautiful yet Sad Memories**_**"**

=x=

**Tahun 2008**

Kamui Gakupo, siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang merupakan penyanyi terkenal. Suara emasnya mampu membuat hati pendengarnya tentram. Wajahnya tampan dengan garis wajah tegas dan surai ungunya yang membingkai wajahnya. Jangan lupakan iris zamrudnya yang tajam bagaikan mata elang.

Jika kenal Gakupo Kamui, maka sudah dipastikan mengenal sahabat duetnya, Kaito Shion. Seorang pemuda pemalu berusia 22 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna biru asli dengan iris sapphire yang indah. Ia sering dianggap sebagai perempuan oleh para fans gara-gara kecantikan wajahnya, padahal ia adalah laki-laki murni. Tapi kini ia adalah sahabat merangkap kekasih Gakupo Kamui. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Walaupun banyak rintangan yang menghadang, walaupun banyak gangguan dalam hubungan mereka, mereka tetap bertahan. Mereka menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kekuatan cinta mereka tidak terbatas. Mereka bahkan merilis sebuah _cover_ berjudul '_Magnet_' yang dipopulerkan oleh kedua sahabatnya, Miku Hatsune dan Megurine Luka. Lagu tersebut kini menjadi hits di kalangan masyarakat karena makna yang dalam.

Tapi tahukah fans kalau Kaito menderita penyakit yang mematikan…?

=xxx=

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang berjalan memasuki lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Bau disinfektan menguar dari berbagai sudut, tapi pemuda itu tampak terbiasa akan bau menyengat ini. Ia sudah terlalu sering bolak-balik rumah sakit. Jadilah ia terbiasa.

Tangannya memegang sebuket mawar biru langka kesukaan kekasihnya. Ya, Kaito sangat menyukai mawar biru. Lebih tepatnya segala yang berwarna biru. Gakupo tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat masa lalu, dimana Kaito membuatkan cokelat valentine berwarna biru untuknya.

Ingatan itu kemudian berganti, menjadi saat dimana ia membelikan Kaito sebuah _scarf _biru yang kini menjadi _trademark _pemuda manis itu. Kaito terlihat sangat bahagia dan berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Gakupo kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan harum mawar yang semerbak. Ia menghela napas dan berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya, kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"Kaito… aku kembali…" ujar pemuda berambut ungu itu. Ia berjalan ke arah sosok yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan masker oksigen dan di lengan kanannya tertanam sebuah selang infus. Berbagai peralatan kedokteran berada di sisinya, seakan untuk memantau kehidupannya yang hanya tersisa sebentar.

Sosok itu menoleh, sebuah senyum tipis disunggingkannya, "…Gakkun…"

Gakupo tersenyum, ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar itu di sisi kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari kurus Kaito. Ia sangat rindu ketika kekasihnya memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangannya.

Ya, sosok yang terbaring itu adalah Kaito Shion. Seorang penyanyi yang sampai tiga bulan lalu adalah bintang besar di Jepang. Seorang yang sehat dengan suara merdu yang mampu menentramkan jiwa pendengarnya. Tapi kini ia sangatlah berbeda, wajahnya tirus, kulitnya pucat, rona merah di pipinya menghilang, dan sinar kehidupan di matanya redup. Gakupo ingin menangis melihat keadaan menyedihkan kekasihnya.

"Mawar biru…? Terima kasih Gakkun…" ujarnya berusaha riang. Gakupo pun berusaha tersenyum. Ia menggenggam jemari kekasihnya dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sama-sama Kaito… cepatlah sembuh, biar kita bisa makan es krim kesukaanmu lagi," ujar Gakupo dengan senyum lembutnya. Kaito tertawa kecil. Kaito memang penggemar berat es krim.

"Ya, aku menantikan saat dimana aku dapat keluar dari sini," Kaito tertawa lemah. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini, begitupun Gakupo. Ia ingin agar Kaito keluar dari sini. Walaupun mereka tahu… penyakit Kaito tidak akan sembuh…

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Kaito?" ujar Gakupo. Ibu jarinya membelai punggung tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Kaito hanya diam, tangannya yang bebas membelai kelopak mawar itu.

"Hei Gakkun, menyanyilah bersamaku," ujarnya tiba-tiba, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Magnet… aku merindukannya," ujarnya lagi. Senyum tabah tercetak di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Gakupo takut. Kaito menggeleng dengan senyum lembutnya. Gakupo terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur pemuda itu.

"Gakkun… aku ingin duduk. Aku ingin bernyanyi bersamamu, dipelukanmu, sama seperti video klip kita…" ujar Kaito lagi. Sungguh Gakupo ingin menangis melihat ketidak-mampuan kekasihnya untuk bangkit sendiri. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, Gakupo mendudukkan kekasihnya dan membuatnya bersandar di bahu bidangnya. Mereka menghadap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan langit malam dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

Kaito bersandar di bahu kekasihnya dengan nyaman. Matanya terarah pada bintang-bintang di luar sana, "lihat…" ujarnya, ia menunjuk sebuah bintang yang berwarna kebiruan, "bintangnya cantik yah…"

Gakupo mengangguk pelan, jemarinya masih menggenggam jemari kurus kekasihnya.

"Gakkun, percaya tidak kalau orang mati itu akan menjadi bintang di langit?" tanya Kaito. Ia menatap sepasang manik zamrud Gakupo dengan manik sapphire besar miliknya, "kalau aku, aku ingin jadi bintang yang tadi~"

Gakupo diam, ia tahu. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi… ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda itu sehingga membuat keduanya bertambah dekat.

Kaito tertawa kecil ketika menyadari gerakan kekasihnya, "Gakkun, ini tidak seperti aku akan meninggalkanmu kok," tawa itu terhenti, berubah menjadi senyuman, "jika aku meninggalkanmu, aku janji. Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang berikutnya."

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu itu," ujar Gakupo dengan senyum tabah. Kaito tersenyum hangat padanya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu _Magnet_ dengan suara lembutnya. Kemudian Gakupo ikut menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

Keduanya bernyanyi dengan keselarasan harmoni yang indah, suara Gakupo bercampur dengan suara Kaito. Keduanya menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati dan jari mereka bertaut semakin erat.

"_Yoake ga kuru to fuan de_

_Naite shimau watashi ni…_" Gakupo menyanyikan bagiannya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes. Ia sangat merindukan suara Kaito. Dan setelah tiga bulan, akhirnya ia dapat mendengarnya kembali.

"_Daijoubu to sasayaita anata mo…_

_Naite ita no…?_" dibawanya jemarinya untuk menghapus lelehan air mata kekasihnya. Gakupo menyadari bahwa air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dibiarkannya air matanya mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

"Gakkun… kenapa… menangis?" tanya Kaito kepayahan. Ia terlihat sulit bernapas. Gakupo hanya menggeleng. Gakupo sempat membaringkan kekasihnya kembali, tapi ditolak. Akhirnya Ia mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dan kembali bernyanyi.

"_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_"

"_Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni-… _"

"Gakkun… _Aishite-…ru_…"

Gakupo tersentak. Kaito yang ada di pelukannya menutup matanya dan berhenti bernyanyi, bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang damai. Ia seakan tertidur dibandingkan dengan kenyataan bahwa alat pendeteksi denyut jantung membuat garis panjang bersamaan dengan bunyi nyaring.

Air mata Gakupo kembali mengalir. Dipeluknya tubuh lemas kekasihnya yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Diciumnya kening pemuda berambut biru itu dengan sayang dan disematkannya setangkai mawar biru tanpa duri di surai biru kekasihnya. Dibisikkannya ke telinganya dengan lembut.

"_Aishiteru…_"

=xxx=

**Tahun 21xx**, tahun dimana para penyanyi virtual berkembang. Tahun dimana kehidupan manusia tidak jauh-jauh dari teknologi. Dan merupakan tahun seorang penyanyi virtual bernama Gackpoid dilahirkan.

Pemuda yang tampak seperti berusia 20-an itu membuka matanya di sebuah laboratorium. Kemudian seseorang yang merupakan penciptanya (yang kini ia sebut master) memberikannya pakaian dan memintanya menyanyi. Entah karena sistem yang diciptakan master atau memang instingnya, ia menyanyikan lagu '_magnet_' yang bahkan lirik lagunya saja belum diinput oleh master. Master terlihat terkejut.

"Kau adalah vocaloid kedua yang menyanyikan lagu ini ketika pertama kali menyanyi," ujar master sambil menepuk bahu Gackpoid. Gackpoid terlihat bingung.

"Siapa yang pertama?"

Master tersenyum. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan _coat _biru-putih dan syal biru berlari memasuki ruangan. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah es krim.

"Master~! Inikah vocaloid baru itu?" ujarnya riang. Iris sapphire-nya menatap Gackpoid dari atas ke bawah. Gackpoid merasakan memorinya tergali lagi. Ia seakan mengingat pemuda ini.

Master mengangguk, "Gackpoid, ini KAITO. Vocaloid pertama yang kuciptakan. Dialah yang pertama menyanyikan '_magnet_' ketika membuka matanya, sama sepertimu," ujar master. KAITO menatap Gackpoid dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu, tapi dimana ya?" ujarnya bingung. Ia menjilat es krim yang dipegangnya. Gackpoid tertawa.

"Aku juga seperti pernah mengenalmu," ujar Gackpoid. Disambut oleh iris biru KAITO yang membulat. KAITO kemudian melompat-lompat sambil menunjuk Gackpoid.

"Master! Dia! Ini suara yang terus mengucapkan '_Aishiteru…_' setiap aku tidur! Dia orangnya!" ujar KAITO riang. Ia kemudian memeluk lengan Gackpoid, "ternyata kau yah~"

Gackpoid terlihat bingung, tapi ia tidak protes karena ia juga tidak merasa kalau ia tidak mengucapkan hal itu. Selama ia masih dalam tidur panjangnya, ia seakan mendengar suara seorang pemuda menyanyikan lagu '_magnet_' dengan lembut. Dan suara pemuda itu persis seperti suara KAITO.

"Wah wah… kalian cepat sekali akrab. Mungkinkah kalian pernah bertemu di kehidupan kalian yang dulu? Atau jangan-jangan kalian adalah sepasang kekasih di kehidupan sebelumnya?" master tertawa. Disambut tawa keduanya.

"Kuperhatikan suara kalian sangatlah selaras jika disatukan. Bagaimana jika kalian menjadi pasangan duet saja? Untuk selamanya?" ujar master riang. KAITO terlihat sangat setuju, Gackpoid juga. Akhirnya master meminta agar KAITO menemani Gackpoid selama masa-masa kehidupan barunya.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari laboratorium dan berjalan menuju mansion mereka. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab walaupun ini baru pertama kalinya Gackpoid bertemu dengan KAITO.

"Hei, apakah kamu punya nama panggilan? Bukan nama dari master lho…" tanya si rambut biru. Gackpoid terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia mengutarakan namanya.

"Gakupo, Gakupo Kamui," ujarnya, "bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

KAITO tersenyum lebar, "Kaito Shion! Panggil saja aku Kaito~" seru Kaito dengan senyum manis.

Gakupo melemparkan pandangannya ke arah matahari terbenam, "aku dapat merasakan bahwa kita akan menjadi pasangan duet yang luar biasa…" sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. Kaito terlihat bingung.

"Dan aku yakin… hubungan kita akan melebihi jenjang persahabatan…" Gakupo tersenyum pada Kaito. Pipi pemuda di sisinya itu kini memerah. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal birunya.

"K-Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu…?" tanya pemuda pemalu itu. Gakupo tertawa kecil. Dalam hati ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Bahkan kau menepati janjimu untuk tetap memakai syal itu~" ujar Gakupo lagi. Kaito semakin bingung. Gakupo tertawa melihat ekspresi vocaloid generasi pertama itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang~" ujar Gakupo riang. Disambut dengan tawa Kaito yang menggenggam jemarinya.

…_Because I remember my past life…_

…_Because I know you…_

…_Because I will fulfill our promise…_

_Now we will not be separated anymore right?_

=END=

**A/N:**

**Aaa-… apaan ini… #plak.**

**Maafkan Hika yang lagi-lagi gagal bikin Angst! QAQ Hika itu emang gak bakat bikin Angst, ini juga cuma modal nekat, playlist, sama prompt nyolong dari tumblr… #duk.**

**H-Hika itu gak akan pernah bisa bikin angst—orang pas bikin yang ini aja Hika ikutan nangis—author macam apa itu? #ditabok.**

**Udah ah… pokoknya ini fail banget… lagian endingnya juga maksa… #dicemplungin.**

**Oh ya, Hika berniat buat bikin ini jadi berchapter-chapter dengan tema dan prompt yang beda dan tiap chapter memuat oneshoot~ settingnya juga beda~ pokoknya stay tune aja ya~ yang mau request tema cerita juga boleh~ monggo~ **

**Udah ah Hika malu- #plak**

Sign,

HiShou~

_**2 of 16 prompts finished…**_


	2. Sweet Cake Baking

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Yamaha; Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len/Rin, Meiko, Megurine Luka © Crypton Inc; Gackpoid © Internet Co.

=x=

**Prompt Used:**

**#** Imagine your OTP arguing over their favorite type of cake and next day they solve their argument by baking their cakes together and doing a taste that ends with lots of crumbs & mess and little kisses while cleaning it up.

**#** Imagine your OTP revealing their kinks and fetishes to each other. And they make a list of kinks that they are fine, so that they could try them out.

=x=

**Pairing:** GakupoXKaito (GakuKai)

**Rate:** T+ (Seriously, T semi M)

**Genre:** Fluff/Humor/Romance

=x=

Extra Warning: **Anak dibawah 16 tahun harap menyingkir!**

=x=

**2****nd**** Challenge**

"_**Sweet Cake Baking**_**"**

=x=

"Blueberry cake lebih enak!" seru seorang pemuda berambut biru. Iris sapphirenya yang indah menatap pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua darinya dengan kesal.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menghela napas, berusaha sabar akan kelakuan kekasihnya yang-_oh-so-childish_ itu, "tapi blueberry itu susah dicari, Kaito… kita gunakan anggur saja, jadinya lebih simple."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Lagipula rasa anggur dan blueberry itu tidak berbeda jauh kan?" ujar pemuda berambut ungu panjang dan mengenakan kostum samurai itu. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya dapat menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka ributkan? Ternyata mereka meributkan tentang kue apa yang akan mereka buat untuk merayakan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama setahun. Kaito menginginkan blueberry cake, sedangkan Gakupo menginginkan cake anggur. Jadilah mereka bertengkar hebat…

"Terserah kau saja! Dasar egois!" seru Kaito sambil berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan pemuda Kamui itu sendiri di ruang keluarga. Tak lama kemudian suara berdebam yang sangat kencang terdengar. Gakupo menghela napas, pasti Kaito membanting pintunya lagi…

"Kau tahu, telingaku nyaris tidak berfungsi lagi jika terus-terusan mendengar kalian bertengkar seperti ini…"

Pemuda samurai itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum dan meminta maaf. Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang keluarga dan dapur. Gurat wajah kesal tercetak dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tahu kan Kaito itu paling kekanakan? Kenapa kau tidak mengalah saja sih? Ingat umur!" gerutu gadis bernama Megurine Luka itu. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Gakupo menghela napas jengkel, lagi-lagi dia yang kena batunya. Setiap kali ia bertengkar dengan Kaito, pasti dialah yang disalahkan. Baik oleh para vocaloid maupun master.

"Susah ya jadi _seme_ yang punya _uke_ _moody_ kayak Kaito," ejek Luka. Kemudian wanita itu berjalan melewati Gakupo untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi aku yang disalahkan…" gerutu Gakupo. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, tadi Kaito sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Salah dirinya juga menanyakan hal itu ketika Kaito baru bangun tidur. Kaito selalu dalam keadaan _bad-mood_ jika baru bangun.

"Gakupo-san?"

Gakupo merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, ia segera menoleh dan menemukan si Diva vocaloid, Hatsune Miku.

"Kenapa merenung disini?" tanyanya. Gakupo hanya menggeleng kemudian menyadari kalau Miku mengenakan pakaian casualnya. Itu artinya ia akan pergi ke luar!

"Miku-san, anda ingin pergi keluar?" Miku mengangguk pelan, "bolehkah saya menitip sesuatu?" tanya Gakupo penuh harap. Ya, ia akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kaito lewat benda ini.

"Tentu saja~" ujar gadis teal itu riang. Gakupo membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat ke arah gadis itu dan menyebutkan barang titipannya. Miku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar mansion vocaloid.

=xxx=

Keesokan harinya, Kaito keluar dari kamarnya dengan _mood_ yang berantakan. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Gakupo karena masih kesal, tapi di lain sisi ia ingin bertemu karena rindu.

"Huh…? Sepi sekali hari ini…" gumam Kaito. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang keluarga, "Miku-chan! Luka-san! Rin! Len!"

Hening… tidak ada jawaban.

"Heeee? Mereka pergi kemana?" Kaito terlihat bingung karena mansion vocaloid yang mendadak sepi. Biasanya mansion selalu ramai. Kaito kembali berjalan ke studio mini tempat mereka berlatih, "Meiko! Yuuma-san! Gumi! Kiyoteru-sensei!"

Masih sepi…

"J-jangan-jangan aku ditinggal pergi…" ujar Kaito khawatir, ia segera berlari kembali ke ruang keluarga, "Gakkun! Master!"

"Ya Kaito?"

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah dapur. Gakupo berdiri di sana dengan kaos hitam polos dan jeans. Surai ungunya diikat model ponytail. Ia juga terlihat mengenakan _apron_ berwarna biru.

Kaito diam, "kenapa kau ada disini?"

Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan tatapan bingung, "karena aku seorang vocaloid…?"

Kaito menggeleng, kemudian mendekati Gakupo, "bukan begitu maksudku. Kenapa kau ada di sini sedangkan yang lainnya tidak ada?" tanyanya lagi.

Gakupo menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk adonannya, "master tadi datang dan tiba-tiba menyuruh para vocaloid –kecuali kita- untuk liburan ke pantai seharian ini. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa master tiba-tiba seperti itu," ujarnya. Kemudian kembali mengaduk adonan.

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya, apa sih tujuan master yang sebenarnya? Ia kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu, "kau sedang apa, Gakkun?"

"Membuat kue blueberry-grape ice cream cake," ia kemudian berbalik dan menyentil dahi kekasihnya dengan pelan, "_for my beloved baby, Kaito~_" sebuah senyum lembut pun terlukis di bibir pemuda penggemar _nasu_ itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah pemuda vocaloid generasi pertama itu memerah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia kemudian membalas kelakuan kekasihnya itu dengan meninju bahunya pelan. Gakupo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan _tsundere_ Kaito.

"A-ano… aku ingin membantu…" ujar Kaito sambil memakai sebuah _apron_ berwarna pink dengan _ruffles _di sekitarnya. Gakupo menoleh dan tercengang melihat sosok pemuda beriris sapphire itu.

"Gakkun…?" Kaito mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan pemuda itu. Tapi Gakupo masih tercengang. Tak lama kemudian, setetes cairan merah mengalir keluar dari hidung Gakupo.

"GA-GA-GAKKUN! Hidungmu!" jerit Kaito kaget sambil menunjuk hidung kekasihnya.

Yup, Gakupo _nosebleed_.

=xxx=

"Makanya jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak! Dasar mesum!" omel Kaito. Ia sibuk mengiris blueberry menjadi empat bagian kecil. Walaupun terlihat tenang, sebenarnya mulutnya terus mengomeli tindakan bodoh kekasihnya.

"Kaito, ini sudah kelima kalinya kau memarahiku. Hentikan ya?" pinta Gakupo. Telinganya sudah capek mendengar celotehan kekasihnya. Lain ceritanya jika Kaito berceloteh dengan pitch yang rendah atau dalam mode _soft/whisper_, Gakupo malah menyukainya.

Kaito menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. Ia memasukkan blueberry itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk alumunium. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil anggur dan mulai mengirisnya menjadi empat bagian.

TING!

Gakupo bergerak menuju oven dan mengangkat kue beraroma harum itu. Ia segera melepaskan kue itu dari cetakan dan meletakkannya di piring.

"Haruskah kita mengolesinya dengan krim?" tanya Kaito dari balik tubuh pemuda itu. Gakupo tertawa dan mengangguk. Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian mengambil krim semprot yang sudah disiapkannya sebelumnya.

Kaito mengarahkan ujung krim semprot dalam plastik segitiga itu ke arah kue dan menekannya. Anehnya, tidak ada yang keluar. Kaito terlihat bingung, "kenapa tidak mau keluar ya…?" ia kemudian mengarahkan ujungnya ke wajahnya dan menekannya lebih keras, masih tidak keluar juga.

"Ini kenapa s-…" *CROOT* "…-GYAAAA!"

Gakupo langsung menoleh ke arah _uke_ berambut biru itu. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat _uke_-nya. Wajah Kaito kini belepotan krim putih. Terutama di bagian mulutnya. Kaito langsung meletakkan krim semprot itu dengan jengkel.

"Agghh! Air!" Kaito segera berjalan menuju wastafel. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan yang menjebaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik sepasang tangan itu, "Gakkun…?"

Gakupo tersenyum kepadanya. Ialah yang menjebak pemuda manis itu sehingga tidak bisa kabur. Ia menjebaknya diantara dirinya dan _counter_, "aku saja yang bersihkan…"

Kaito diam saja. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dibalik kata-kata tulus kekasihnya itu, tapi ia memilih tidak berkomentar.

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kaito dan mulai menjilat krim manis yang ada di wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia terlihat menikmati setiap jilatannya.

"G-G-Gaku-…" Kaito mencengkram lengan baju Gakupo untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Sementara Gakupo terus mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu hingga Kaito terbaring di _counter_ dapur.

"Manis sekali…" bisik Gakupo di telinga Kaito. Kaito tersentak sedikit begitu merasakan hembusan napas Gakupo di telinganya. Gakupo kembali menjilat krim yang berada di bibir Kaito. Kemudian mencium bibir mungil pemuda itu.

Kaito yang sama sekali tidak ada persiapan akhirnya hanya menerima perlakuan kekasihnya dengan pasrah. Ia balik mencium Gakupo. Tangannya bergerak menyisir untaian ungu kekasihnya.

Gakupo menjauhkan dirinya setelah puas menikmati bibir kekasihnya. Ia menatap Kaito yang kini terbaring dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, wajahnya memerah padam. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh vocaloid generasi pertama itu dan berbisik, "_Happy our first anniversary, dear Kaito…_"

Kaito tersenyum dan balas memeluk, "_Happy our first anniversary too, darling…_"

=xxx=

Gakupo menanti Kaito yang tengah mandi di kamar serba biru itu. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk mengambil majalah dan membacanya. Majalah itu berisi tentang berbagai jenis es krim. Gakupo tersenyum sambil membolak-balik halaman itu.

"Gakkun, maaf menunggu lama~" ujarnya. Kemudian melompat ke kasurnya dan bersandar di bahu Gakupo. Kini keduanya bersiap untuk tidur. Terima kasih kepada para cucian, kini keduanya kecapekan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Gakupo dengan senyum. Tangannya bergerak membelai surai biru pemuda beriris sapphire itu lembut. Kaito semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Gakupo.

"_Ne_, Gakkun? Apa kau punya _fetish_ tertentu…?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Gakupo langsung menoleh, kaget karena tiba-tiba _uke_-nya bertanya hal seperti itu. Padahal Kaito itu sangat pemalu dan sulit sekali dibawa ke tempat tidur. Sekalinya berhasil, Gakupo harus menunggu sekitar 2 minggu agar pemuda berambut biru itu memaafkannya dan hal itu membuatnya kapok.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo bingung. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona merah.

"H-Hanya bertanya…"

Gakupo menatap langit-langit kamar, "aku suka _maido_, S & M, _roleplay_, dan sejenisnya," ujar Gakupo. Kemudian ia menatap kekasihnya, "aku juga _fetish_ mode _whisper_-mu."

Wajah Kaito sontak memerah, ia memeluk lengan pemuda penggemar terong itu makin erat, "a-a-aku tidak masalah dengan _maid… _ dan _roleplay _mungkin…?" bisik Kaito pelan. Ia menatap iris jade kekasihnya, "tapi aku tidak suka S & M… kelihatannya menyeramkan…"

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sejak kapan Kaito tahu soal _kinks_?! Siapa yang mengotori kepolosannya?!

"Tapi kata Len, aku harus mencobanya… tapi aku terlalu takut…" ujar Kaito lagi. Oooh Len toh… harus diberi pelajaran sepertinya…

Gakupo mengusap surai biru kekasihnya, kemudian mengeluarkan _handhone_ ungunya dan membuka _notes_. Ia mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata.

Kaito menatap kekasihnya, "apa yang kau ketik, Gakkun?"

"_Kinks_ yang dapat kita coba…" ujarnya santai, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi _shock_ Kaito, "_maid, crossdress, roleplay,… _"

"T-tunggu Gakkun!"

"Kau bermasalah dengan _toys_ tidak?" tanya Gakupo sambil melirik kekasihnya yang kini wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dengan jengkel Kaito segera menjitak kepala pemuda penggemar _nasu_ itu.

BLETAK!

"_Ittai!_" Gakupo memekik kesakitan, "k-kenapa kau memukulku?"

Ingin rasanya Kaito menendang kekasihnya yang tidak peka itu. Tidak lihat apa kalau wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus?! Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk tenang. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

"A-aku tidak masalah dengan _toys…_"

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kemudian mengecup surai biru kekasihnya dan kembali mengetik di _handphone_-nya dengan mimik wajah yang susah diprediksi.

"Gakkun suka posisi apa…?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Gakupo nyaris melempar _handphone_-nya karena kaget. Ditatapnya iris biru pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Sirat kepolosan masih berada di sana. Jadi siapa yang meracuni dia dengan hal-hal seperti itu?!

"Kata Yuuma, untuk para _uke _itu lebih enak posisi _gukguk_*. Memangnya benar, Gakkun?" tanya Kaito

Gakupo menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Dia lupa kalau Yuuma itu hobi sekali meracuni vocaloid yang masih polos macam Kaito, Len, dan Piko. Len dan Piko kini sudah setara dengannya dan dia kini mengincar Kaito agar ikut-ikutan mengikuti ajaran sesatnya. Sepertinya ia harus bicara serius dengan Yuuma…

"Gakkun?"

Perlahan-lahan Gakupo mengangguk, wajahnya memerah begitu menatap wajah polos kekasih berambut birunya. Kaito tersenyum padanya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak masalah dengan posisi itu~" ujarnya riang seakan itu adalah hal yang normal diucapkan. Gakupo meremas bantal terdekat, antara gemas dan ingin meninju Yuuma.

"Lalu katanya ada posisi _missionaris* _ya?" tanya Kaito lagi. Tangannya masih memeluk lengan padat kekasihnya, "tapi rasanya aku malu, karena kau pasti akan menatapku terus-terusan…" ujarnya dengan wajah yang kini memerah.

'_Yuuma… beraninya kau menodai kepolosan Kaito! Awas saja kalau bertemu nanti!_' batin Gakupo dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, lalu, ada lagi namanya _OT_*!" ujar Kaito antusias. Gakupo menundukkan kepalanya, dan memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Yuuma mengajarkannya sampai mana?!

"Gakkun…?"

Tiba-tiba Gakupo mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sehingga Kaito terbaring di kasurnya dengan Gakupo yang berada di atasnya. Kedua iris pemuda itu saling bertemu.

"E-eh…?"

"Salahmu terus-terusan menggodaku dengan kata-kata polosmu itu…" desis Gakupo. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing piyama biru Kaito.

"E-eh?! K-Kau mau apa, Gakupo?!" seru Kaito bingung sekaligus panik. Gakupo menatap pemuda itu.

"Mencoba posisi _missionaris*_ tentunya~"

"H-HEEEEEE?!"

=END=

Omake:

**Pagi Harinya:**

"Kai-nii kenapa?! Kenapa Kai-nii tidak bangun dari tempat tidur?!" isak Miku. Ia menggenggam erat 'kakak' laki-lakinya itu. Kaito yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Punggungku hanya sakit, Miku. Aku tidak lumpuh kok, tenang saja~" ujar Kaito riang. Tapi sebenarnya ia menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya. Sungguh tadi malam Gakupo sangatlah kasar. Sampai-sampai ia sekarang tidak bisa duduk…

"Makanya kalau melakukan hal '_itu_' kira-kira dong…" keluh Luka. Ia memelototi pemuda berambut ungu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sementara yang dipelototi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cih, melakukan hal 'itu' sampai berapa kali tadi malam?" tanya Meiko. Gakupo berhenti menggaruk kepalanya dan berpikir.

"Tiga kali…? Atau Lima…?"

Dua buah jitakan pun mendarat di kepalanya.

**Sementara itu, di ruang tamu:**

"Ehehehe~ lihat, ini posisinya bagus Len!" Rin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada kembarannya. Len kemudian tertawa.

"Itu harganya lima ribu yen yah! Terus kalau ini-…" Len memencet audio _recorder_ yang dipegangnya, suara desahan yang sangat mereka kenal kemudian terputar dari _recorder_ itu, "…-harganya delapan puluh ribu yen!"

Rin memekik girang, "kau bahkan merekam suaranya Kaito-nii! Kau hebat, Len!"

Len menepuk dadanya bangga, ia kemudian mengambil _video recorder_ dari meja, "nah… ini yang termahal~" Len kemudian menekan beberapa tombol. Tak lama kemudian, 'video panas' antara Gakupo dan Kaito dimainkan di _recorder _itu, "ini seratus ribu yen!"

Rin melompat-lompat riang, "kita kaya! Kita kaya!"

Kedua pirang kembar itu kemudian tertawa-tawa nista.

=REALLY END=

**A/N: lagi-lagi ending maksa… #plak. Ah bodo deh~ Hika bener-bener udah capek… Oh ya, kayaknya setelah Hika post chapter 12 TLBKS, Hika bakal hiatus selama sebulan (paling cepet).**

**Yang pesen humor/romance. Ini~ semoga puas yah~ jiwa komedi Hika ilang entah kemana nih *hiks* #dibuang. Maaf kalau gak lucu QwQ**

**Dan itu yang ada tanda (*)-nya… plis, apapun yang terjadi—JANGAN CARI ITU DI MBAH GUGEL**.** Kalau mau tau artinya itu apa, kita omongin secara private, okay? Huhft… lagian prompt-nya gini amat sih =u= #plak #lahyangbikinsiapa?**

**Trus itu Len ama Rin kok nista banget yah- #duk.**

**Oke, ada request lagi~? Request diterima dengan lapang dada~**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
